Corrupted Innocence
by Sora Evringard
Summary: A wish becomes reality with but a single phone call. Sundered dreams are reborn threatening sanity and reason. One who did not call before calls now for his dreams to come true. AU. Rated M for language. A Persona 2 fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 2, or it's characters. I do however own any original characters that may pop up out of nowhere.

*Things to Note* There are several important things to realize with this story. Number one, and the most important note is that this story is AU. Whenever you see something and you start to think, 'Hey that's now how it happened!' Just relax and remember, this is AU.

Number 2: Everything is written as it is for a reason. If something seems a bit weird, just relax and continue reading, it will all play itself out.

Number 3: If character's seem a bit OOC, refer to the first two notes. I will do my best to be true to the characters. I will not blatantly make one OOC for the hell of it.

If you have questions, let me know. If the answers don't give away plot, then I will post the answers on the next chapter.

Now, on with the show!

-------------------------

It wasnt fair. Then again when was life ever fair. He soon hoped to change that. Jun had just dropped off his stack of post cards into the mailbox. There was nothing left he needed to do for the day. He didnt feel like going home just yet. He knew his mother and her flavor of the week would be there. Jun really didnt want to deal with the drama.

The time was eight o clock. It was Friday. The Giga Macho was unusually quiet. The cashier was spending the remaining hours of her shift reading the latest issue of Coolest Magazine. A group of kids from Seven Sisters were looking through the new releases. Jun made his way to the international section. He picked up a Johnny Cash CD and ran the barcode through the scanner. He donned the earphones and listened to the playlist. Though he didnt understand the meaning of the words being sung, he enjoyed the tunes none the less. Certainly more so than the cacophonous sounds of todays hip hop and rap culture.

The strumming of an acoustic guitar filled his eardrums. A baritone voice sang a relatively up beat melody. The track title read, Burning Ring of Fire. Jun didnt know what the words meant, but he liked the song.

Hey punk, whatchya doing in our store?

Jun flipped through a few more tracks on the listening station. He liked the CD he picked up and decided to purchase it. The Kasugayama Senior was a bit annoyed at the group of Sevens students blocking his path to the register.

Hey Im talking to you punk! The largest of the group pushed Jun. He was forced to step back a bit, but he didnt fall. Jun was surrounded by five boys. All of them from Sevens. Their features were non-descript and ordinary. Nothing he would remember later. He caught one of the boys looking him over.

Hey, its that fag that everyones been talking about. Always starting trouble and shit. The boy who was looking him over spoke. Jun decided to have a little bit of fun at the boys expense.

I dont know about starting trouble, but Id be willing to start something with you if your interested. Jun didnt give the boy any time to respond as he grabbed the boys tie and firmly pressed the boys lips to his own. The boys muscles locked up tighter than the most fortified of bank vaults. He let the boy go.

Fuck man, did you see that?! He kissed me.

You little fag, your going to get your ass The large one didnt get a chance to finish his statement as a voice from behind the room interrupted.

I hope you boys arent causing any trouble.

Look buddy, this doesnt concern The large boy had opened his mouth without even looking to see to whom he was speaking. The man standing behind the group wore a pair of ruby shades. His hands were resting in his pants pockets. The pose shifted how his suit blazer fell, revealing the badge clipped to his belt.

Its getting late, you boys should be heading home. The Officer was tall and handsome. He looked familiar to Jun, but he couldnt remember from where. Too bad the Officer didnt seem to be the type to swing his way. He wouldnt mind having him as arm candy.

Look Officer, you cant just send us home for having a conversation. The large boy really didnt have a clue.

Very well, you can have it one of two ways. Either you walk home quietly and without a fuss, or we can all take a ride in my cruiser to the Juvenile Center where you can have a nice sleepover party. Option one means the employees on duty dont file a complaint for a peace disturbance. The other obviously would mean they would file a complaint, in which case, I would have to do something about it myself. Am I clear? Jun could tell the Officer wasnt pulling any punches with this group. It sounded like he had to deal with this kind of crap on a regular basis. Jun kept quiet. If anything he could always play the innocent little Jun card and get out of this bullshit with the Sevens kids.

Crap, come on guys. Lets get out of here. Okay were leaving Officer? The Officer was polite despite his earlier ultimatum.

Officer Suou. Dont let me catch you causing any trouble. Got it? The boys just nodded and left. Jun overheard them one of the lackeys mention something about Officer Suous brother. He couldnt make out exactly what though.

They didnt do anything to you did they? Officers Suous demeanor had changed from a hard ass cop, to that of a caring, if almost older brother. A bit caught off guard by the change, Jun could only shake his head.

Thats good. Go ahead and get whatever you need to do here done. Ill take you home. Jun took his purchase to the register and paid for his CD. Officer Suou was waiting for him outside next to his cruiser. From the cars appearance, Jun guessed Officer Suou had some rank. The cruiser was a sleek black car. There were no insignias or logos on the car. The only indicator that it was a police cruiser was the flashlight mounted on the hood of the car. Jun noticed that the interior of the car was impeccably clean as he took the front passengers seat. Even the back of the vehicle, where suspects were put, was spotless.

Where to? It took a moment for Jun to register that Officer Suou was asking him where he lived.

Hirasaka District. Officer Suou started up the cruiser and headed in the direction of Hirasaka.

If you dont mind me asking, why is a kid like you going to KasuKou High? Normally Jun wouldnt be bothered with small talk, but Officer Suous brotherly like demeanor was a welcome distraction from is normal brooding self.

As you saw, I seem to have a talent for getting into scuffles with groups of bullies. However, instead of me being beat to a bloody pulp, my would be assailants are usually the ones on the floor writhing in pain. As effeminate as I may look, I am fully capable of protecting myself. The reason I ended up transferring to _KasuKou_ High was because everyone thought I was starting the fights. Jun didnt know why he was telling Officer Suou about himself. He hated opening himself up to others.

I didnt mean to upset you. Im sorry. Jun felt bad. He didnt mean to push Officer Suou away because of a simple question.

Dont worry about. I dont. As Jun glanced and Officer Suou to gauge his reactions, he noticed that there was no sparkle to his eyes. Jun knew from observing others that even the people who hated their lives always had some sparkle to their eyes. Some were bright, some were dim. It indicated to him that these people had a dream for themselves. Officer Suous eyes conveyed an emptiness so deep that Jun was curious as to how someone so young could not have a dream.

I dont plan on staying at KasuKou forever. I someday hope to help others realize and fulfill their dreams. Jun had to play the cards in the right order for this to work. He didnt want Officer Suou to lock up before he got the information he sought. Officer Suous eyes darkened a bit at the mention of dreams. For a moment Jun thought he had pushed too hard, but Officer Suou spoke up.

Dreams are overrated. The best thing anyone can hope to do in this cruel world is to survive and hope fate wont kick them in the teeth. Jun now knew that something had happened to where Officer Suou lost faith in his dreams. Something catastrophic. He decided to push a little be more.

If you dont mind me asking, what was your dream? I have the feeling that being a cop wasnt part of it. Officer Suou looked like he would break down at any moment. Jun decided not to push any further.

Youre right. Being a cop was not my dream It was my fathers. My dream died ten years ago after my father was disgraced. My dad used to be a cop, but he was convicted of corruption and jailed. I had to support the family because my mother is completely useless at being anything but a wife, though sometimes I question that too. I gave up my dream in order to support my ungrateful brother. I love him dearly, but he doesnt see how good he has it. I became a cop because of job security and so I can hopefully clear my fathers name some day. But the longer I stay a cop, the more I realize how futile my efforts at regaining the possibility of living my dream is. Jun was beginning to think he pushed too hard. In the store, Officer Suou seemed to be an unshakable pillar of authority, but here he was almost to the brink of tears.

I never wanted to be a cop. My father had this notion that his sons would follow in his footsteps. He was not pleased to say the least at my preferred career choice. Tch, Youll laugh if I told you what my dream was.

I promise I wont. Jun was quick to respond.

sighWell, my dream job was to become a patissier, or as most people would call it, a baker. I know it sounds silly, but that was my dream. Jun felt really bad for the man sitting next to him. His dreams had been sundered and he was forced into a mold he made people think he fit in, when in fact he didnt.

I dont think its silly at all. Jun gave Officer Suou a sympathetic smile. They sat in silence for some time. Another thing Jun noticed was the lack of music coming from the cars stereo. Every now and then hed hear a voice over the police radio, but nothing else. He knew from prior rides, from the back seat of a cruiser, that there were no rules to playing music on the radio, so long as it wasnt loud enough to interfere with work.

I was wondering, what kind of music do you like to listen to? Jun hoped the change to a lighter subject would brighten the mood a bit.

To be honest, I dont really listen to music. I find it too distracting from what needs to be done. Jun was a bit taken aback by the response.

What would need to be done that was so important that you couldnt find time to relax and listen to a bit of music? Jun was intent on hearing Officer Suous response.

Well, for starters, I need to make sure my brother is taken care of. Two, I need to see to the injustice done to my father because no one else is going to do it. Lastly, crime doesnt rest and relax, so neither will I. Jun was and yet wasnt surprised by Officer Suous answer. Officer Suous answer troubled Jun as well. It was very autonomic. As if the answer came from a robot as opposed to a human. Jun could definitely tell there was a possibility of psychosis going on with the man sitting next to him. Jun chose his next words carefully.

You would be doing the city, and your brother a great injustice by not relaxing every now and then. If youre not rested then you wont be as effective in your duty. Youre only human you know. Besides, you brother needs to fall a few times on his own if hes to learn how to walk. You cant be there for him all the time holding his hand. He would end up resenting you for it. It wont be loving him any less than you do now if you let him deal with some of his problems on his own. Please trust me. Jun could see Officer Suou picking apart his words.

Speaking of your brother, I overheard that group of kids from Sevens mention something about him. I couldnt make out what they were talking about though. This statement brought Officer Suou back to reality.

They were talking about him. Because I interfered with their business, so to speak, they plan to take it out on him. However, after talking with you, Ill try not to get involved with his life too much. Ill go ahead and let him deal with this on his own. He should be fine. Jun was surprised by the sudden change in ideology. He was having trouble understanding Officer Suou. First the man wanted nothing more than to be a shield for his brother, now he was willing to allow five rather large boys beat the crap out of him the next school day. Jun decided to remain silent for the rest of the ride.

They made it to Juns house just after nine thirty. The house he lived in was average looking. It looked no better or worse than any of the other houses on the block.

Before you leave, I have one question. Did you really kiss that boy? Jun was a bit startled by the seemingly random question. However, the abrupt question brought a smile to his face.

Yeah, I did. Are you uncomfortable near me now because Im gay? Jun had to smirk at Officer Suous reaction. The man shifted in his seat a bit. He was so cute when he did that.

No, but I should warn you that it is considered harassment to kiss someone, man or woman, without their consent. Back to the role of the cop. Jun had to admire Officer Suou. Despite how unfair life was to him he could shake it off, or at least make it seem like he could.

Alright Officer, no kissing without permission. Thank you for the ride home. Jun got out of the car and started towards the front door of his house.

Before you go take this. Jun took the offered card from Officer Suou. It had the standard business card information in it. Jun learned that Officer Suous first name is Katsuya, which he found to be incredibly adorable. On the back of the card was a phone number.

My personal cell phone number is on the back. If you need any help, thats the best way to get a hold of me. Take care. With that Officer Suou drove away. Jun put the card in his pocket and walked into his house.

It was immediately apparent that his mother wasnt home. Jun didnt mind. Even though his mood had improved slightly, he didnt want to deal with her at the moment.

Jun, could you come in here for a moment.

Jun cringed slightly. His father was home. His father wasnt a bad father, or person, but Jun was starting to think his father had gone off the deep end. The postcards he sent out today only solidified his beliefs. Who in the fuck would believe that someone called Joker could grant wishes if you called your own phone number? Jun would believe that when pigs could fly.

Jun found his father in his study. The elder male was finalizing the manuscript for In-Laqetti. Jun thought the book was a lot of bullshit, but far be it for him to say that out loud to his father. Especially since it was his fathers lifes work.

Yes father. Jun hoped he didnt want to have another long winded conversation about some random prophesy from his book.

Monday after school, I need you to take this manuscript to Kismet to get it published. Juns father didnt even bother to look up from his papers to address him.

Yes father. Jun took his leave. He didnt want to stay there any longer than he had to. Jun closed the door to his bedroom behind him. It was about 10 o clock now. Jun wasnt tired, but he didnt feel like doing his homework either. He decided to update his horoscopes page. He didnt know why he bothered to do so. No one ever read it.

Having nothing else he really wanted to do, Jun took out the card Officer Suou gave to him and examined the number on the back. Feeling daring, he got out his phone and sent a text to the number on the back.

You know, if youre ever curious, Im legal. :p

A text came back about a minute later.

Are you coming on to me?

Jun stifled a giggle. He sent another text. He decided to play coy.

Curiosity killed the cat you know.

Not even a minute went by when the response came in. Jun couldnt hold in his laugh at the text.

Im not hearing a no.

Jun was quick to respond.

Someone is feeling rather adventurous tonight? Are you sure its okay to flirt on duty?

The next text caught Jun a bit off guard, but he had to smile at it none the less.

Sorry about the earlier texts, my brother got a hold of my phone. I hope he didnt say anything too embarrassing.

Jun sent a response back, then waited for the shoe to drop.

You mean I was flirting with your brother?

The next text took a few minutes to come in, but when it did, Jun couldnt help be laugh.

Shit. Wow, this is awkward.

Jun felt bad for the cop. He was probably thoroughly embarrassed by the whole thing.

I was only playing. Dont worry. I figured we could both use a laugh. No hard feelings?

Jun was feeling a bit anxious now. He didnt want to push the elder Suou away because of his antics.

No hard feelings. However, Im going to strangle my brother right now, so Ill talk to you later. : ).

Jun had to giggle at the last text. He felt better now that he knew he hadnt bungled up a potential friendship. He set his phone down and turned the lights off. His sleep that night was met by unsettling dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuya was finishing up putting the second coat of wax on his brothers car. He wanted to hurry up and finish, but at the same time didnt want to do a shitty job because hed end up hearing about it from Katsuya later.

Tatsuya had about enough of his brother for the weekend. Katsuya had been nagging him all day and Saturday about the text messages he sent Friday night. Tatsuya didnt know what was worse. The fact that his brother could hold a grudge for eternity, or the fact that he had no sense of humor.

So, have you thought about the consequences of your actions? Tatsuya decided both were equally bad.

Youre never going to let that go are you? You need to lighten upa Lot! Its called a joke. Its supposed to be funny. Tatsuya buffed the car, blatantly ignoring his brothers reaction to his statement. He didnt bother looking up until he heard the garage door the station close. One of the beat cops stood there in mild shock, staring at the door.

What crawled up his ass and died? Tatsuya could tell from the statement that the guy was a transfer.

Youre new here huh? Tatsuya was expecting the cops surprised reaction.

That obvious huh? I hope Im not going to regret transferring. The cop took a seat on the hood of his car. He looked a bit dejected over the situation.

Hes a great cop. He just has no sense of humor. Between you and me, hes probably one of the few with rank that isnt corrupted as shit. Tatsuya finished buffing the wax off of the car, and started on the windows. By the way, you didnt hear that from me.

Hear what? Tatsuya laughed with the rookie officer. He could sense this guy would be alright as long as he kept his nose clean.

Hey, is Officer Suou around? Tatsuya turned toward the direction of the newcomer. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed upon the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. The face the voice belonged to looked soft and fragile, but the eyes expressed a strength that was not to be underestimated. Tatsuya wanted to run his fingers through those dark tresses that fell in such a way as to obscure the newcomers right eye. He wanted to brush his lips against the others soft, supple lips. Tatsuya immediately attempted to think about baseball. He had to behave himself. He didnt want to scare this delicate looking young man away. Not to mention he wasnt exactly wearing the loosest fitting jeans today.

__

Nonchalant, nonchalant

Yeah, hes on duty today. Ill let him know someones here to see him. The rookie officer took his leave. Tatsuya was somewhat grateful. Hed have to move fast before his brother got outside though. However, fate it seemed would be on his side today.

You must be Officer Suous brother. I could tell. You look a lot like him. Tatsuya almost choked on that statement. The other male seemed to sense his discomfort.

I dont mean that in a bad way, I assure you. In fact, I think youre gorgeous. Tatsuya had trouble remembering how to breathe. The other male was flirting with him, and he was choking on the response.

He felt heat rising to his ears in a mixture of bashfulness and admiration. The heat he felt was suddenly met with cold wetness. It took him a second to realize that hed been dowsed in water. The newcomer was holding the water hose, laughing lightly at Tatsuyas disheveled state. Tatsuya smirked as he grabbed the sponge from the soap water bucket and lobbed it at the newcomer. The hansom newcomer squeaked and tried to shield himself. However, Tatsuyas aim was true. The two continued to trade water projectiles as they played and laughed in the summer sun. Eventually they abandoned their chosen weapons and reserved to wrestling with each other on the grass. Tatsuya vaguely registered rolling on top of the hose at one point, but he didnt care. He was having so much fun. Eventually the two had to stop to catch their breath.

You know my name, but you never told me yours. Tatsuya had his arms wrapped around the other boys waist. He wasnt going to let him go without learning his name.

Eh hem Tatsuya looked up to a rather amusing sight. Katsuya was standing about ten feet from the two. It appeared that the Sergeant had become a casualty of rough housing. His hair and his blazer were soaked.

You know youll get wrinkles a lot sooner if you keep frowning like that. Katsuyas frown deepened at his younger brothers remark.

Honestly Tatsuya, is it too much to ask for you to behave even a little bit? Tatsuya paid no attention to the remark as he helped the other boy up.

Actually Officer Suou, it wasnt his fault. I hit him with the water hose first. The dark haired adonis defended Tatsuya.

Well, fortunately my shift is over, so no harm done. Tatsuya couldnt believe his ears. He was about to get reamed again, while this beautiful creature next to him was going to get off the hook. He began to wonder about his brother.

Anyway, was there something you needed Jun? Tatsuya finally had a name to a face.

Actually, I wanted to apologize for the texts I sent Friday night. I started that too. Tatsuya was surprised. This adonis standing next to him, who had just been in a water fight with him, was also the one whom he had flirted with on Friday night under the guise of his older brother. Tatsuya didnt know if he should consider himself lucky or not.

Again, no harm done. Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

__

Fuck and lie Katsuya. Fuck and lie.

Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? Tatsuya was kicking himself for the random request, but he desperately wanted to establish something with Jun.

That would be great, so long as its okay with your brother. Tatsuya turned a pleading look to Katsuya. He knew it never really worked, but he hoped it would at least this once.

Sure why not. His brother had one hell of a soft spot for Jun. Tatsuya was a little worried that he was going to have Katsuya as competition for this young mans heart.

I have a few things I need to do, would it be alright for Tatsuya to pick you up? Tatsuya gazed into Juns eyes. He could get lost for hours in those dark irises.

That would be fine. Meet me at the bus station in Yumesaki. Call me when youre ready to pick me up Jun handed Tatsuya a folded piece of paper, then took his leave. Tatsuya felt like he had hit the jack pot at Mu Continent when he unfolded the paper. The simple piece of paper contained Juns cell phone number.

__

Score!

Tatsuya turned to his brother, who was in the process of folding his blazer. The summer heat had dried his hair, but his clothes were still wet. The smirk his brother wore told him that gears were turning in the elders head.

So, what is it about Jun that made you go soft. Tatsuya sat on the hood of his brothers car. He was anticipating his brothers answer.

Hes a good kid. Unlike a certain delinquent I know. Tatsuya was used to such remarks from his older brother. He just decided to run with it though.

Please, Im not even half the delinquent you were when you were in high school. Besides, are you sure that him being a good kid is the only reason why youre so soft? Tatsuya knew that his brother would know what he was implying.

Actually, Ive never been much of a sausage fan. Sorry little brother. Besides, someone has to continue the family line if its not going to be you. Tatsuya was elated.

Katsuya, you know I dont discriminate. Besides Im happy, so dont be sorry about personal preferences. Thats less competition for me. I did wonder though considering you dont seem to be much of a ladies man either. Tatsuya knew he was sailing into dangerous territory, but he pressed on.

Were not going to go over this again are we. My love life, or lack thereof, is none of your business Tatsuya followed is brothers gaze. Not much could make Katsuya stumble in his speech, but whatever he was looking at sure did. Tatsuya saw two ladies. He guessed they were probably in their early twenties. One of the ladies had a perm in her hair. She was carrying a digital camera. The other wore her hair without any adornments or obvious product. She carried a recording device. Tatsuya guessed those two worked for either Kismet or maybe SumaruTV. Out of the corner of his eye, Tatsuya noticed movement near the second ladies skirt. An apparition of sorts. He could almost make out a sort of feline appearance to it. The It was reaching for the ladys skirt.

Oh, jeez. Katsuya adverted his eyes, but not before getting an eyeful of the ladys under garments. Tatsuya also adverted his eyes out of politeness. He knew that whatever that thing was had lifted that ladys skirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tatsuya noticed that the two were walking in their direction. The apparition was hiding behind a light pole, watching.

Im sorry, I d..didnt mean to lookIm not perverted or anything. Katsuya was stumbling horribly over his apology. Tatsuya almost felt bad for him.

Thats alright, it could have been worse. Good thing I decided to wear panties today. His poor brother looked like he was going to have a nosebleed on the spot. Tatsuya guessed that she was the one Katsuya had gone gaga over.

Anyway, Im Maya Amano and this is Yukino Mayazumi. Were here from Kismet. Is Sergeant Katsuya Suou around by chance? We have an interview scheduled with him today. It seemed to Tatsuya that his brother had lost his ability to speak, so he spoke for him.

Actually ladies, youre in luck. Tatsuya patted his brother on the back.

I dont remember having any appointments Tatsuya heard the door to the garage open.

Suou, you have an appointment with Kismet today. Oh, I see theyre already here. Ill leave you to it then. Captain Togashi retreated back into the building. Tatsuya wondered if he didnt purposely wait until the last minute to tell Katsuya just to bring a bit of spontaneity into his life. He vaguely remembered the Captain being a bit of a prankster, but that was well over ten years ago. Before their father

Ive got a few things to do today. Will you be okay by yourself Katsuya? Tatsuya could see his brother was still in shock.

Ladies, be gentle with him. Tatsuya left his beleaguered brother in the care of the two reporters. He took off towards Satomi Tadashis store. Tatsuya felt his brother deserved a slight break, so he decided to do the grocery shopping for tonight.

..

So, how did your brothers interview go? Jun dismounted from the bike with Tatsuyas help.

It went pretty good. Poor Katsuya, he was kind of blind sided at first. Then again, this is a man who hasnt been on a date since he attended the festival in high school. The look on Juns face said it all. Anyway, its good that she gave him her phone number. I think theyre supposed to continue their interview over dinner on Saturday.

What is he being interviewed for? Jun was curious. He also felt a pang of sadness for his lonely friend.

He was being interviewed for Coolest magazine. I guess next months issue is about public servants, so theyve interviewed people from the Police Department and the Fire Department. I havent figured out why they picked Katsuya though. Though Tatsuya didnt know why, Jun did.

I wonder if it has to do with his fan shrine. It was Tatsuyas turn to be surprised.

You didnt know? Your brother has one heck of a following. Didnt you notice how petty theft and other such small crimes increased among women in the last four years. That would be about the time Katsuya joined the force. Tatsuya was stunned speechless. His elder brother, of who he was unsure had working parts until this afternoon, had a fan following.

Here Ill show you. Jun led Tatsuya into his house. Jun noted that neither of his parents were home. He led the taller male to his room and beckoned him to take a seat on his bed. His computer was idle, so it didnt take him long to pull up the website. Being a bit of a fan himself, he had it saved to his favorites.

Oh shit. Tatsuya couldnt believe what he was seeing. The site Jun had pulled up was completely devoted to his older brother. There were several photographs, most of which were substandard quality. There was a forum connected to the site that talked about all things Katsuya Suou.

I think Im going to throw up. Tatsuya ran to the bathroom and deposited his portion of dinner into the porcelain bowl. When he returned to Juns room, Jun had already turned the monitor on his computer off. Tatsuya was very grateful for that. He took a seat on the bed and let his head fall into his hands. He was still feeling a bit sick over how perverted a lot of the women in the city were. He felt Juns arms wrap around him.

Feeling better? He was feeling a bit better, and nodded in affirmative.

You know, the funny thing is, Katsuya has no idea that this site exists. It would probably be best if he didnt know about it. Tatsuya had to agree with that last statement. Katsuya would absolutely freak out if he knew he was being stalked by almost every woman, along with some men, in Sumaru.

I dont plan to tell him. Tatsuya looked at Juns watch. The time read 9:00. Crap, I should get going. School tomorrow and everything.

Good night. Oh, I almost forgot. On Friday night when I was at the Giga Macho. Katsuya broke up an argument between me and five guys from Sevens. I overheard one of them mention taking it out on you. Be careful. Tatsuya gave Jun a reassuring smile.

Dont worry. Ill be fine. Tatsuya headed home, leaving Jun alone in his house.

Jun was lying on his bed when he heard the door open and close about a half an hour later. Jun could tell it was his father by the heavy foot falls. He noticed that his father was heading toward his room. The door opened. Due to the darkness of the room, Jun could only make out his fathers silhouette. Jun was about to berate his father for not knocking when he felt an oppressive shadow descend onto his mind. He fought with all he had to clear his head, but the shadow pressed on. He heard mad laughter from somewhere distant before the shadow overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mondays always sucked. Mondays meant having to deal with stupid people. Because of this, Tatsuya only went to school when he stayed with his brother. Which had been for the last two weeks.

The scores from last weeks midterms were posted by lunch time. He didnt know why everyone was so surprised that he scored the highest. Hed had the best scores on all of his tests since his first year at Sevens. Much to the utter annoyance of the somewhat less talented overachievers. Not that he ever let his family know about his scholastic prowess. His unwillingness to complete his homework was what kept him from being top of the class.

This week was also Career Evaluations Week. Tatsuya was scheduled to meet with Saeko Sensei on Friday.

Tatsuya stopped by his locker to grab his book for Literature. He didnt have to turn around to know that there was a group of guys flanking him.

What do you dumbasses want? Tatsuya retrieved his book and shut his locker door. He turned to the group and observed them. There were five of them. Tatsuya noted their poor attempt to look menacing.

3 o clock, outside. Near the flag pole. Be there! The largest one demanded. Tatsuya deemed him to be the dumbest since the boy couldnt seem to form complete sentences.

ooh, sorry, Im a bit busy at 3. How about we reschedule to, oh, 7 o clock at Aoba Park. The largest boys face started turning red.

Oh Hell No, you will be outside at 3. The group walked away. Tatsuya was not impressed by their attempt to be intimidating. He just shrugged it off and headed toward his next class.

.........

They were ten minutes late. Tatsuya stood with his back to the flag pole. Almost everyone was gone now, only a few students remained. The teachers were in a meeting, so he knew he wouldnt have to worry about adult interference.

Ready to get your face smashed in pretty boy?! Tatsuya examined his finger nails. They were trimmed and well cared for. Satisfied that his cuticles werent too dry, Tatsuya looked up to the group.

Youre late. The group circled around him, closing him off from escape. Not that he needed to escape. His grandfather had told him that the most inexperienced fighters will do the most obvious things. Which is exactly what happened.

The guy who positioned himself directly behind him moved in for an attack. Tatsuya side stepped. His assailant didnt expect this and overcompensated, landing into the guy who, up until that point, had stood in front of him. The two who stood on opposite sides of him, attempted to attack him at once. He dodged them with little effort. Their attack, both of them aiming a punch for his head, met with epic failure as they ended up knocking each other out.

Two down, three to go...Scratch that three down, two to go. Tatsuya observed that the guy who had attacked him first had inadvertently knocked his friend out. That left his first attacker and the large one.

What happened next could only be described as similar to watching a train wreck. The large one had thrown a kick his way. Tatsuya artfully dodged it, but he noticed that the other guy wasnt so lucky. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His first attacker had tripped over one of his fallen buddies. As Tatsuya regained sure footing, he witnessed the first attackers head and the large guys foot impact in the space he used to occupy. The smaller guy dropped to the ground out cold. It was just him and Big Boy now.

A small crowd consisting of the remaining students had formed. Tatsuya noted that most of them were cheering him on. The ones that werent cheering him on, he noticed, were the teachers pets he out scored on the midterm.

__

Oh well, cant please everyone.

Big Boy was trying to decide how to attack. Tatsuya noted that the flag pole was behind him. Big Boy bull rushed his target. Tatsuya tumbled out of the way of the larger boy. Having too much momentum behind his charge to stop, Big Boy ran head long into the flag pole. He didnt hit hard enough to knock himself out, but he would definitely have a headache for awhile.

The fight, if it could be called that, was abruptly broken up by Principal Hanya. Hardy or Hard ass as Tatsuya liked to call him, looked upon him and the fallen boys sternly. He was flanked by two of the more academically adept students.

......

Katsuya was fuming as he sped toward Seven Sisters High School. He was sorely regretting allowing himself to be listed as an emergency contact for his little brother. He had received a call from Principal Hanya advising him that Tatsuya had beaten up a group of boys.

Katsuya pulled into a free parking space and turned the engine off. He took a few minutes to compose himself. It wouldnt do any good to walk into the Principals office in a rage. After cooling off a bit, he exited his car and headed toward Principal Hanyas office. Though classes had ended some time ago, there were still students in the hallway. Katsuya guessed they were going to or leaving their various club meetings.

Youre here because of what happened to Tatsuya huh? Katsuya stopped in response to the female student who addressed him.

You listen here! Tatsuya didnt do anything wrong. Those boys ganged up on him. He didnt even lay a hand on them. They ended up beating the shit out of each other! Principal Hanyas just being an asshole. If you need my name for a report or anything its Noriko Katayama. Katsuya was stunned by the brazen attitude of the girl in front of him. He wondered a bit about what she meant by for a report when he remembered he was till wearing his badge. She didnt know that the two of them were brothers.

Shes right. Tatsuya didnt do anything. In fact, those five bozos started it by calling him out to fight earlier today. A gaijin girl retorted. Anyway, my name is Lisa Silverman if you need it.

Both girls walked off leaving Katsuya in a stunned silence. He had two conflicting stories. One in which Tatsuya had openly attacked five boys, the other in which Tatsuya had been attacked by five boys. As a detective, Katsuya strived to be objective in all matters. He was still more inclined to believe the story Principal Hanya told him due to his objective position. These girls were probably just friends and were trying to protect Tatsuya.

Youre Tatsuyas brother arent you? Katsuya turned to face an average height, though portly girl. I can tell. You two look very much alike. Anyway my name is Miyabi Hanakouji, and I work for the school newspaper. Myself, and a few others in the newspaper saw what happened. One of my journalists just so happened to bring his camera to school and filmed the whole thing. I have it here if you would like to see it.

Actually that would be great. I have two conflicting stories, so actual footage would help me out a lot. Katsuya observed the scene on the cameras screen. It happened just as the two girls said. Tatsuya never laid a hand on any of the boys, though Katsuya noted that he subtly directed the other boys movements with his own. Each step was meant to direct the other boys into each other. Their grandfather would be pleased. Katsuya also noticed that the five boys who attacked Tatsuya were the same group he sent home from Giga Macho two weeks ago.

Thank you very much for this Miss Hanakouji. This helps me out a lot. Katsuya made his way to the Principals Office. He knew all he needed to know. His brother wasnt the instigator of the incident, but the defender.

When Katsuya entered the office, Tatsuya and Principal Hanya were in a heated argument. Tatsuya was defending his stance of self defense, while Principal Hanya was making wild accusations about how he started the fight.

Excuse me. Am I interrupting anything? Katsuya didnt like the devious smirk that the Principal wore.

Not at all Officer. Please have a seat. Katsuya took a seat next to Tatsuya. He kept a poker face so as not to let on that he knew more than the two others thought he knew.

Although Ive already apprised you of the situation over the phone, Id like to go into a bit more detail. It would seem that young Mr. Suou here is suffering from a bout of teenage rebellion that has gotten too far out of hand. He purposefully initiated the fight with those five boys to make himself look, as kids call it these days, badass. Ive already drawn the paperwork to have him transferred to Kasugayama High School for delinquent boys. All I would need is your signature on the documents.

Katsuya listened in stone silence as the man in front of him defamed his brother. He silently seethed as this man threatened to transfer him based on a single incident, with no evidence to back his case.

Do you have any evidence to support your claim that Tatsuya was the instigator of this incident? Interrogation was one of Katsuyas stronger skills as an Officer. The man in front of him had weak character. It wouldnt take too much to get to the heart of the matter.

I have two credible witnesses who say they saw young Mr. Tatsuya actively fight all five of the boys. They said that their injuries were caused by him kicking and punching them. Katsuya knew that therein lay the lie. Aside from observing actual footage of the event himself, he also knew that if Tatsuya had fought them as the Principal implied he did, those boys would need a lot more care than the school nurse could provide.

Im sorry, but I dont believe that version of events. Ive already seen evidence to the contrary. I have received witness statements that indicate Tatsuya was indeed defending himself during the incident. Not only that, but I have also witnessed video footage of the incident in which it is plainly shown that not only was he defending himself, but he never laid so much as a finger on any of the five boys. Katsuya kept up his poker face, but inwardly smiled as the arrogant smirk disappeared from Principal Hanyas face. I wont be signing those documents seeing as the accusations against Tatsuya are unfounded. Have a good day Principal Hanya.

Katsuya beckoned his brother to follow him as he made his way to the door.

Oh, I would advise against harassing students based on circumstantial evidence in the future. Though they are students, they also have rights under the law. Both brothers exited the office.

Youre lucky that you have friends you dont even know you have. If it werent for Miss Hanakouji, Miss Katayama, and Miss Silverman, I would not have know what really happened and you would have ended up at KasuKou. The brothers made their way through the barren halls. As they passed a set of lockers, Katsuya noticed Tatsuya slip a piece of paper into one of them. He decided give his brother the benefit of the doubt and considered it harmless.

Jun warned me about them. He mentioned that you broke up a fight between him and them. He mentioned they had made a threat to take it out on me. You knew they were going to call me out to fight didnt you? The elder Suou stopped and turned to his younger brother.

I had an idea that they might, but I cant do anything based on an idea. I also cant fight all of your battles for you. You have to deal with your own problems sometimes. Katsuya noticed the flicker of anger cross his brothers eyes.

You have no right to be giving _me _advice on fighting my own battles. I have no problem with dealing with my own problems. _He _is the one that needs to be told to fight his own fucking battles! Katsuya clenched his fists. Tatsuya was treading into dangerous territory with that statement.

Hey, did everything go alright? Both brothers turned to see Miyabi walking toward them. Grateful for the distraction, Tatsuya smiled.

Yeah it did. I heard that you helped me out. Thank you. Miyabi smiled and took something out of her pocket.

Here, I made a copy of the video footage. I didnt want anything to happen to it. Katsuya accepted the DVD from Miyabi.

Thank you, that was very thoughtful. Oh, before I go, let me know if anyone tries to harass you or anyone regarding this incident. Even if its Principal Hanya. I trust you to be objective in this. Katsuya handed Miyabi one of his cards. Will you be home later?

I probably wont be home until about 8 o clock. Tatsuya fingered the lighter in his pocket. Whenever he was nervous or upset he would usually flick the flint, but he didnt want his brother to know he had it.

Katsuya nodded in acknowledgement then headed out.

Is he alright. Miyabi was concerned.

Hell be alright. Thats why Im not going home immediately. I brought up a painful subject and he just needs some time to cool down. Hey, thanks again for helping me.

It was nothing, besides, what kind of journalist would I be if I didnt seek the truth and rubbed it in everyones face. Both teenagers laughed at her statement.

Good one. Hey, I gotta go. I have some things I need to do today. Ill see you tomorrow. Tatsuya and Miyabi bade each other farewell and went their separate ways.

.......

Eikichi ducked into a bathroom stall in the mens room at the bus station. He took his make up and jewelry out of his backpack and began applying it. He had about ten minutes before the bus to school would get there. He only needed five. Satisfied that his image was perfect, Eikichi closed his compact with a snap and headed out to meet the world. He lamented having to put on his face in a public bathroom, but he felt it was much safer to do it there than at home.

The bus arrived on schedule. Ken and Takeshi had already saved a seat for him.

Hey, Eikichi did you hear about this stupid rumor going around. Apparently our school badges are considered good luck charms. Eikichi gave Ken a skeptical look.

Dude, its true. Not only that but Sevens badges are supposed to be major bad luck too. Eikichi shook his head in dismay.

Dont tell me you believe that crap. I still cant believe you believed the one about calling yourself and having a wish granted. Ken furrowed his brows.

Dude, if I had believed it, I would have done it. Eikichi sighed. The rest of the bus trip was spent talking about their band, Gas Chamber.

When the bus reached the school, the group immediately became aware of an unusual amount of students hanging around the flag pole. As the self proclaimed defender of the school, Eikichi had to investigate.

Ken and Takeshi managed to get to the flag pole ahead of him. Eikichi couldnt believe it. Flying full mast were five pairs of boxer shorts.

What the hell is this all about?! Takeshi handed Eikichi a note he had found taped to the pole. Eikichi Unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents of the note.

__

To Captain Death

I know right now youre wondering why there are five pairs of shorts flying on the flag pole. These shorts come from five Sevens boys whom I felt needed to atone for crimes committed against a student of your school as well as myself. I assure you these five pairs of shorts were given to me by them of their own free will. After I convinced them they needed to atone for their crimes of course. Friday night two weeks ago, they were about to accost one of your students when a police officer interfered and broke up the confrontation. Do not worry, your student did not get into any trouble that night. Yesterday, these same boys saw fit to call me out to a fight. Five against one, can you believe that? They were outnumbered. Anyway, after they ganged up on me, in which case they ended up beating the shit out of each other. I almost got in deep shit because our dumbass principal thought I had started the whole thing. Im fine, and I didnt get into any trouble myself. It was of course after this I collected these five pairs of shorts, and set them to fly on your flag pole as a tribute to you and your dedication to protecting others who cant always protect themselves.

Your Sevens Partner Against Crime

Tatsuya Suou

p.s. By the way if you ever want to see video footage, ask Hanaji.

Eikichi had barely finished the note when an annoying voice broke his thoughts.

What is all of this. As President of the Student Body, I demand these shorts be removed! Eikichi rolled his eyes at the President.

Oh shove it Yasuo. The shorts stay until the end of the day! Though Yasuo was officially the President of the Student Body, though Eikichi had no clue how that happened, he had more sway with the students. No one touched the flag pole for the entire day. Eikichi even noticed that when students would walk by it, they would even salute the five pairs of shorts.

...........

Fridays were okay. Fridays meant that it was only a few short hours before freedom. Tatsuya was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with his head. He had attended school the whole week. He attributed it to living with his brother for the week. Hed have to crash some where else for a night or two to remain sane. He loved his brother dearly, and Katsuya was a good man, but too much of Katsuya Suou is not good for ones mental health.

__

Not until he can see what hes done to himself and fix it.

Tatsuya stopped by the library to send an email to his new history partner. Okamura Sensei had decided to pair everyone up with a student from KasuKou for their current History project.

After sending the email, he checked his inbox. He noticed an email from Eikichi Mishina.

__

Suou,

Meet me at Sumaru Prison for a showdown after school.

Captain Death.

Great. Just what he needed. Another fight in the same school week. Tatsuya gathered his things and headed toward his first class. Today was going to be a long day.

......

Today had been ridiculously long. People wouldnt stop bugging him about facing off with KasuKous Captain Death. Okamura Sensei weirded out during History because someone had mentioned Hitler. She freaked out, started babbling about something called the Last Battalion, then ran out of the room. Tatsuya would have thought that since their projects were being focused on World War II that Hitlers name would obviously come up.

Tatsuya was glad that classes were finally over, but annoyed at the same time because his day hadnt gotten any better. Some dumbass had taken the battery to his bike. Luckily he had a spare hiding in his locker. His bike had a tendency to suck the life out of the battery. He hoped he could find out what was causing that soon. Batteries werent cheep.

That piece of shit isnt going anywhere without this! The thief was holding his battery in his hand. He noted that there was a crack in the casing. The dumbass holding it probably caused it trying to figure out how to remove it.

__

Crap, there goes another battery.

Tatsuya decided to play it cool and just get the spare from his locker. He didnt bother acknowledging the thief, or his friend.

You gonna ignore us? That dead expression of yours really pisses me off. Don't get so cocky! Cocky? Tatsuya never thought of himself as cocky. Confident, yes, but cocky? Oh well.

__

Remember...

Tatsuya began to feel dizzy, and his vision blurred. He started to feel hot, almost like he was on fire. He began to feel vertigo and fell to one knee in order to stabilize himself. The voice called out again.

__

Take my hand...

Tatsuya looked up to see a very faded apparition standing in front of him. Heat waves emanated from the ghostly figure. Its aura was like of fire.

__

Do not fear...I am thou...thou art I...

Take my hand...

Remember...

Hey! What are you retards still doing here. School ended a long time ago! Principal Asshat strikes again. The vertigo Tatsuya felt began to dissipate. Slowly, he stood up, taking care not to worsen his condition. He noted that he had been sweating pretty bad during his ordeal.

Uh, Principal Hanya! We were...uh...just going home. The lackey ran off. The thief dropped the battery on the ground.

Here take it. The thief said as he ran off.

Suou, I might have known you would be causing trouble. Great, Hardass though he started this one too.

For the record, they stole my battery to my bike, and I was walking toward the door. Which, by the way, is in the opposite direction from where they were standing. Do I need to draw a diagram to help you understand? Tatsuya was not in the mood to deal with this bullshit. His head was pounding, and he was starting to feel a bit nauseous. He held it in because he knew if he threw up, he would find a way to accidentally throw up all over Principal Hardass.

Dont be a smart ass Suou. Im watching you. One slip up, and your ass is going to KasuKou. Tatsuya wondered if that was the best threat Hardass could come up with. Transferring to KasuKou wouldnt be too bad. Hed get to see Jun more often. Tatsuya worried about Jun. Neither he nor Katsuya had heard from him since they had dinner that Sunday.

Hey, Saeko Sensei wants to see you Tatsu...Oh Principal Hanya. Good to see you sir. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow to that last statement. As far as he knew, everybody hated Hardass.

Its nice to know there are some students who show respect to their superiors. Principal Hanya walked off.

Hey tough break. Principal Hanya is great. You should follow his example. Oh, I came to tell you, Saeko Sensei said you had an appointment with her, so you better get to it. Tatsuyas eyebrow was still raised. His face now had a look of horror etched onto it. Before he could question if his fellow student was feeling alright, the other guy left.

After spending a good half an hour trying to track down Saeko Sensei. Tatsuya decided to pick up his spare battery and leave. He could always talk to her on Monday. Plus he was a bit creeped out about the students wearing bandages on their heads. He had heard that something was causing Sevens Students faces to melt. He dearly hoped whatever that was, wouldnt happen to him.

I knew you'd come here, Suou. I thought this would be the best place to find you since your bike was here. Figures, he spent half an hour trying to look for her, and couldnt find her, but when he decided to go home, shes standing between him and his bike.

Okay, lets get started. Dont worry this isnt anything formal. I would just like an idea of where you want to go, so I can guide you to your goals. Tatsuya took a seat on a planter.

Okay. My plans are to enroll into college when I graduate here. Ive already picked a few out and sent applications. I even have a test scheduled for the University of Tokyo in the next couple of months. Saeko Sensei was impressed by his response.

Thats great. Im impressed. To be honest young man I was worried about you. Your attendance is poor, your homework his hardly ever turned in, but your test scores are phenomenal. Suou san, I know youre a very bright young man, but you cant keep doing things the way you are. I know your scores are good now, but if you become too arrogant and dont study, then someday they might not turn out so good. That can really affect your future outcome. Do you even know what you want to study in college? Tatsuya gave Saeko Sensei a knowing smirk.

I know exactly what I want to do, but...its a secret. However, if you can guess what it is... Saeko Sensei sighed.

This isnt a game Suou san. Tatsuya lost his smirk, and replaced it with his trademark deadpan look.

Im not playing games. Theres a reason I keep my secrets. Just trust that I want to go to college, I know what I want to do, and no one is going to stand in my way. Not Hardass, not my brother, not my father, no one! I know you want to help me, but if Im to succeed, I have to do this on my own. Tatsuya hated seeing the pity in Saeko Senseis eyes.

No Tatsuya, you dont. Saeko Sensei moved away from the bike, allowing Tatsuya to install the spare battery.

There you are! Ive been looking all over for you Ching yan! Tatsuya shuddered at being called ching yan by this girl. He barely knew her, but she strutted around like he was her property. Her concept of the Chinese language was horrible as well.

Lisa, whats with the shouting. Is everything okay? Tatsuya silently straddled his bike and moved to turn the ignition key. He hoped Saeko Sensei could keep Lisa distracted long enough to allow him to escape.

Uh...everythings okay. I was just looking for Tatsuya. Could I borrow him for awhile? Tatsuya shook his head as Saeko Sensei looked his way.

Well, since were all done here, go ahead. Saeko Sensei smiled at him, then took her leave. Lisa was on his arm in a flash. She reached for his jacket and ripped his school patch off.

Aiya! Why are you still wearing this?! You know its cursed! Oh, I have a note here for you. Its from Captain Underwear over at KasuKou. Lisa handed Tatsuya the note.

__

Suou,

We have a Sevens girl being held hostage over at Sumaru Prison. Come alone if you value her life.

Kasugayama High Captain Michel Eikichi

Michel? Tatsuya shrugged, then folded the note and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

Aiya! Dont just stand there like a lemon. What are you going to do about it. I heard a rumor that the guys pretty strong. Do you think you can handle him Ching yan? Tatsuya cringed at being called Ching yan.

Strength isnt everything. Besides, this note doesnt sound like him. Ill go over and see whats going on. Tatsuya took out his cell phone and began searching for a phone number.

What are you doing? Lisa folded her arms and waited for Tatsuya to respond.

Im calling my brother to get directions. I dont really know how to get there. HEY! Lisa took the phone from Tatsuyas hand, then hopped onto the back of his bike.

I know the way. Go straight then make a left... Lisa guided Tatsuya to Sumaru Prison. He really didnt want her to come along, but she was insanely persistent. Maybe he could get Katsuya to talk to her sometime and tell her that stalking is a crime. Tatsuya shook his head at the though. For all he knew, Lisa could be one of the senior members of the Katsuya Suou Fan Club. He grew nauseous just thinking about it.

.......

That was great! Miyabi congratulated the groups practice session.

That was horrible. Come on you guys, we gotta get it together. Eikichi held his head in his hands.

It doesnt help us that absolutely none of us have any musical instruction. Are you even taking voice classes this semester Eikichi? Eikichis shoulders sank.

The class was closed before I could get in. Im sorry guys. I just want this to work out. Shogo put a hand on his friends shoulder.

It will work out, just you see. Hey, are guest should be here any minute. Eikichi lifted his head.

guest? The entrance door opened. Two figures made their way down the spiral stairs. Eikichi didnt get a clear view of the two until they got to the base of the stairs.

Suou? Whats going on? Tatsuya took the note out of his pocket.

I got your email and your note. Hi Hanaji. Eikichi was confused. He didnt send a note or an email to Suou.

What note? What email? Ken, Takeshi, and Shogo began to fidget.

Youre Eikichi arent you? Eikichi looked to the gaijin girl. She wasnt bad looking. Definitely possible girlfriend material.

I am. Are you a fan of mine too, baby? That's right, I AM Eikichi Michel, the genius artist who all the ladies love to love! Eikichi started posing as sexily as he could.

Were sorry for calling you out here Suou, and saying that we held Hanaji hostage. We did it for Eikichi. Ken, Shogo, and Takeshi bowed their heads.

Youre so cool. Hanaji showed us the footage of your fight. Fuckin pulled a Matrix move man. Tatsuya was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with all of the attention he was getting.

Eikichi, youre always trying to get the band off the ground, but one vocalist cant do it alone. We figured, since Suou is so cool, if he joined the band, that would be one member closer to getting Gas Chamber into the lime light. Thats why we borrowed your email and pretended to be you to get him over here. The three boys still had their heads bowed down. Suou felt bad for these three. He didnt quite condone the method they used to get him here, but he admired their devotion to their friend.

You guys are good friends, but I would suggest using more legal means to get my attention next time. The note was fine, but dont let my brother find out you borrowed someone elses email to send a threat. Eikichi, dont be too hard on them. Tatsuya flashed his most disarming smile.

You guys said that you were going to tell me about the curse on our school badges. If youre not then, I have to go. Miyabi began gathering her things.

Tatsuya, lets go. Theres nothing but a bunch of losers here. Lisa tugged on Tatsuyas arm, but he refused to move. Tatsuya gave her a stern look that told her he was not leaving.

Hey, wait a minute now. Guys you know what happens when you break the law, but by your request Suou, all I will say guys is, thank you. Suou, on my honor as Captain Death, I would like to invite you to be a band member. Eikichi extended his hand to Tatsuya.

Sure. Tatsuya took Eikichis hand. You guys are lucky. I actually know how to play guitar. Tatsuya felt an unusually warm feeling come over him as he say the faces of Eikichi, Ken, Shogo, and Takeshi light up at his statement. Lisa had to go and ruin it as usual.

Captain Death? Dont you mean Captain Underwear! Yeah, now that I remember I heard that you were the one who always pantsed his enemies. Ken, Miyabi, Shogo, and Takeshi gasped. Eikichis eye twitched.

She didnt.

She did.

Oh Shit!

Eikichi, calm down!

Underwear... Eikichis eye twitched again. No one calls ME Captain UNDERWEAR! DEATH COME FORTH! Tatsuya grabbed Lisa and threw her out of the way of the oncoming attack. He noticed that it wasnt Eikichi who attacked, but an apparition that floated above him.

__

I am Rhadamanthus...with my sword of judgment, I try the accused, as the magistrate of the Underworld. Now, I will judge the sins of your enemy!

Eh...fuck and lie? Tatsuya started to feel faint. He realized that his symptoms were like the ones he felt earlier in the day.

HAIME, NO WAY! Another apparition appeared. This one floating over Lisa.

__

I am Eros... I am one who lights the fire of love with the golden arrows I hold... I am a personification of you. I will become your strength.

No way! You guys can call up Death too? Eikichi was stunned. He though he was the only one who could call upon Death.

Tatsuya felt like his skin was on fire.

__

Take my hand...

That voice again. Tatsuya felt like something was trying to tear itself from his skin.

__

Remember...

The pain suddenly stopped. Tatsuya could see everything clearly again. There was now an apparition floating over him. He didnt feel afraid of it, or of the other apparitions in the room. In fact, he felt confident.

__

I am thou... thou art I... I cometh from the sea of thy heart... I will wipe away the impurity in everything. I am Vulcanus, one who carries hellfire in his hand!

Tatsuyas vision began to blur again as darkness swept over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsuya was confused. He remembered being at Sumaru Prison about to face down Eikichi because Lisa said something stupid, but this place was definitely not Sumaru Prison. The cold stone walls of Sumeru Prison were replaced by several tall columns lining a circular room. The ceiling was so high up, that he could not see it. An intricate butterfly motif lay upon the floor in the center of the room. Light emitted from the design and reached towards the heavens it seemed.

Eikichi and Lisa were lying on the ground next to him. Tatsuya woke them both up.

Wha...What is this place? Eikichi rubbed his head.

Are we dead? Lisa was frightened. They were supposed to be at Sumaru Prison. Did they kill each other. If so how did she die and not know about it?

__

Welcome to the space between consciousness and unconsciouness. My name is Philemon. You've forgotten, yes?

A young man clothed in black stood before them.

Philemon? Why are we here? Whats going on? Lisa tried to move toward the strange young man, but she found that her feet seemed to be glued to where they were.

__

The power you draw on is called your Persona. It is the power to summon another form of your Self that lurks in the depths of your heart, like a god or demon. The god in you falls in love... the demon in you is cruel. People live their lives wearing various masks. Even your current appearance is but one of many masks. Your Persona is also but one of many.

Okay, what? Mind talking in a language we can understand? This guy was beginning to piss Eikichi off. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

__

From now on all of you, together with your Personae, will be betting your very existence and fighting for a greater purpose. Time is running out for you to be oblivious. Sumaru City has changed into a different world, one where rumors become reality. The fight to weave your own fate has begun!

Anyone else feel like were talking to a recording? A small, but noticeable shock coursed through Tatsuyas body. Ow, sheesh. Sooorrry.

__

I brought you here to tell you that. Now, with the aid of your Personae, you will break the chain of fated events...

Darkness swallowed the scene like a black billowing fog. The three awoke to find themselves back at Sumaru Prison.

Captain...are you okay. Miyabi was kneeling over Eikichi.

Oh, my head. I had this weird ass dream. You were there, and you were there. Eikichi pointed to Lisa and Tatsuya.

Thank you Dorothy, we know, we were there too you know. Tatsuya had a bad habit of stating the obvious in a sarcastic manner. He needed to curb that, but at the moment, he wasnt in a hurry to do so.

So, if that guy was telling the truth, then rumors are becoming reality? Lisa got up to her feet then helped Tatsuya up. Tatsuya didnt really need help, but he let Lisa have her way. Has anyone tried that Joker charm?

What the hell are you guys talking about? Ken, Miyabi, Shogo, and Takeshi stood around the trio looking dumbfounded. Eikichi realized that they had been babbling about something the others probably thought was nonsense.

Uh...well, you know the ghosts of death we all summoned? Well theyre not exactly death. We found out, after losing consciousness, that they are called personas. How we can use them, or why, we dont know. We also learned that rumors are becoming reality. You probably think Im nuts right now huh? Eikichi rubbed his head nervously.

Dude, after what we just saw, I believe you. Shogo helped Eikichi to his feet.

Well, lets try out this Joker charm then. Lisa clapped her hands excitedly. Tatsuya groaned.

Of all the rumors that have been running about, you want to try out that retarded genie rumor? Tatsuya pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to ward off the oncoming headache. Anyone want to volunteer because Im sure as hell not.

We will Captain! Ken, Shogo, and Takeshi saluted Eikichi.

Its the least we can do after our earlier transgression. Takeshi took out his phone. Ken and Shogo followed.

Guys, maybe we should think this through a bit. Eikichi warned, but his friends phones were already ringing.

Good afternoon gentlemen, ladies. A voice seemed to be near, yet far at the same time.

Where... Lisa barely got a word out when a voice whispered in her ear.

Behind you. Lisa shrieked. She spun around flailing her arms so fast that the person who had scared her was struck by the back of her hand. The figure, clothed in white, was knocked back about three feet from the force of the blow. The figure lay sprawled on the ground unmoving.

Oh shit I think you killed him. Lisa punched Tatsuya in the arm.

Dont say things like that! Lisa was near hyperventilating. The figure in white rose to his feet. He compressing the bruising area of his face, which was painted to look like a jesters. One eye was covered by his mask, and the other glared at the gaijin girl.

Hey, why are you glaring at me?! You were the one who decided to sneak up on me! Lisa held her clenched fists at her side. How dare this freak scare her.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Joker. I am he who grants ones truest desires. Joker smiled at Ken, Miyabi, Shogo, and Takeshi, while blatantly ignoring the other three.

Quick tell him your dream. I heard that if you dont your dreams will get stolen... Miyabi had no way of knowing that her words would seal their fate.

Im sorry, but alas your dreams have been compromised. Im afraid Ill have to confiscate them, as per the terms of the charm. Joker revealed a skull made of the clearest crystal. Lisa guessed it was diamond due to how light played inside of it.

Ken, Shogo, and Takeshi began screaming as the skull seemed to be sucking light out of them.

STOP IT! Eikichi lunged for Joker, but he was forced back by an invisible barrier. Eikichi called Rhadamanthus, but it was too late. All that remained of his friends were shadows.

BEAT THAT GUYS ASS TO A PULP! Tears threatened to fall from Eikichis eyes as his quivering voice commanded Rhadamanthus to attack. A persona appeared above Joker. The apparitions appearance was predominately black and white, much like its master. It too had one eye covered. Tears of blood fell from its good eye. The new persona deflected Rhadamanthus attack.

Such a fool. Do you think you can defeat me? Joker smirked. His eyes observed the remaining occupants in the room. When his gaze fell upon Tatsuya, his smirk became a sneer.

You! Its been a long time Tatsuya Suou. I patiently awaited the day you would call me forth. Would you like to see something of interest. Unlike the ghostly visages of your so called personae, its a real demon. A slime appeared beside Joker.

Fan ah! A real monster! Im not going to die before having one of my dreams come true. Tatsuya was completely caught off guard. He felt Lisas lips on his, but was powerless to do anything. Her kiss was aggressive and hungry. It wouldnt have been so bad if they werent in a life or death situation. Jokers eye twitched at the sight.

Tears began to flow from Eikichis eyes. He wanted to kill Joker for what he did to his friends. Eikichi could tell Rhadamanthus was also pissed off. His persona took great offense to Jokers comment.

Hey, we cant defeat him alone, but maybe if we attack as one we can beat him. Eikichi gritted his teeth.

Uh...okay. Tatsuya gently pushed Lisa off of him and called out for Vulcanus. He felt the heat rise as Vulcanus heeded his call.

Um...Eros..? Lisa felt sturdy as a rock. Like nothing and no one could knock her down. Her confidence grew at this realization. Alright. Persona!

Eros, Rhadamanthus, and Vulcanus attacked. Their magic collided above Joker. The impact caused a mana torrent that resembled a whirlpool in a body of water. The slime was vanquished immediately by the power of the attack. Joker, however, stood there laughing.

Fusion magic. Very good, but its not enough to beat me. As you are now, you couldnt defeat me in a thousand years! Tatsuya, Eikichi, and Lisa were knocked off their feet by an invisible force. Eikichi, being the least injured, helped Lisa get back to her feet. Tatsuya attempted to get up, but something heavy on his chest was weighing him down. Joker loomed over him, his foot planted firmly on Tatsuyas chest. The white clad jester placed an iris next to Tatsuya.

Eikichi Mishina, Lisa Silverman, and you, who takes away dreams...it's time to die! The Wheel of Fortune cannot be stopped! Tatsuya smirked at Joker. Why are you smiling when you know youre going to die Tatsuya?

Because you have chosen incorrectly. Tatsuyas smile only widened.

What?! Joker felt something solid collide with his back. The impact caused him to lose his footing and stumble several feet into a drum set. Tatsuya, now free from the extra burden, rose to his feet.

Youre good with magic, Ill give you that. But, I bet you couldnt beat me in hand to hand combat. Joker rose to his feet. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. This was just like him. Always picking on others. Destroying their dreams. He would make him pay.

You havent changed since that day have you. You who stand over the slain dreams of others. What is your dream? I know. You may try to hide it, but I know. It is my business to know as the one who grants dreams. You wanted to go to college right? Fat chance of that happening. Tatsuya only smiled at Joker. This was pissing off Joker to no end.

Youre only partially correct. Yeah I do plan on going to college, but it is merely a stepping stone to fulfilling my dream. That in itself is not my dream. I bet you dont even know what it is. Thats because I havent told anyone what it is. I am the only one who knows what my dream is and it is going to stay that way. Joker only sneered at Tatsuya.

As if I would make your dreams come true. You surely understand why I appear before you... Eikichi couldnt hold his tongue anymore.

How the FUCK should we know you bastard! Lisa was shaking. Everything was happening so fast.

Did we do something to you? She felt like crying, but held it in. Big girls dont cry.

Joker looked to Eikichi and Lisa. Bewilderment on his face. He looked to Tatsuya, who merely shrugged at him. Bewilderment turned to shock.

You dont remember? How can you not remember? What good does it do to kill you when you dont remember why?! That iris I gave you is my stamp. You can run from here to the ends of the Earth. My demon followers will find you. When you do remember the sin you committed, I will take my revenge! Joker departed, vanishing into thin air.

How bad is everyone hurt? Lisa heard Eros tell her about a healing spell she could perform whenever someone was injured. She told Eros to have it ready just in case anyone needed it.

Im slightly bruised, but Ill be fi... A cooling sensation came over Tatsuya. His back, which had been badly bruised by the rough landing he had, felt renewed and strong. Thanks.

Ken...Shogo...Takeshi... Oh guys...Im...Sorry... Eikichi fell to his knees and wept. He didnt care if he was crying around other people, or even Suou for that matter. He had caused his friends to lose their dreams. It was his fault they were shadows.

Eikichi. Who are you talking to? Eikichi lifted his tear stained face to Miyabi. Disbelief etched on his ruined visage.

Eikichi, shes already forgotten. Its like he said. Tatsuya bowed his head. He knew that it was him Joker wanted, but he couldnt think of why. Joker insinuated that he had done something to him. The only time he could remember someone getting hurt around him was when he was in middle school. He remembered being bullied by an upperclassman and his lackeys. Tatsuya even remembered getting really angry at them. After that he only remembered lying in a hospital bed, being told that the other kid had sustained severe burns and would probably die from them. Despite the grim prognosis, the other kid lived. Last Tatsuya remembered, the kid was home schooled and surrounded by nurses day and night. This guy who fought him, was in great physical shape. He ruled out the possibility of his childhood bully.

Eikichi, we can, we will save them. We cant do it without you. Tatsuya held the iris he was given delicately in his hands. He let his gaze wander. Sumaru Prison used to be just that, a prison. It was shut down, then later renovated and turned into a band hangout. Tatsuya felt that it had once again become its original incarnation. A prison. This Joker asshole wants us to remember something. He especially wants me to remember. Apparently I did something to him, but I cant think of what I did, or to whom I did whatever to for all of this to happen.

With all those monsters lurking about we should probably stick together. Lisa was frightened. Everything was happening so fast. Eikichis friends were shadow, and if they didnt figure things out fast enough they would be gone for good.

Shes right. We need to stick together. Sadly we cant stay at my place. After all of this I dont want to deal with my dad. Eikichi looked to Lisa for a solution.

It cant be my place. I would never hear the end of it if I brought home two boys. Lisa and Eikichi looked to Tatsuya.

I...Shit. Tatsuya took out his phone and dialed Katsuyas number.

I might be able to help you find Joker. Ive been gathering information on him as well as on other rumors. Also, youll want to find protection for yourselves. I heard a rumor that Kameya Alley Ramen Shops owner is a weapons smuggler. She used to be a spy or something. Thats what I heard anyway. I hope it helps. Miyabi smiled. Even if she didnt have the abilities her friends did, she could still help them by gathering information for them.

Hey Katsuya, its me...Uh I was wondering. Would it be alright if a few of my friends spent the night...Thats fine sure...I didnt do anything! why....Just because Im critical doesnt mean someone else will be....Fine. Let me get a pen and paper...okay....cucumber, carrots, chicken, lettuce, milk, confectioners sugar, eggs, flour....okay....no problem....Ill see you later then....bye. Tatsuya put his phone in his pocket. Okay, Katsuya said it was okay, but we have to stop by the grocery store first. He wanted me to ask you guys if you had any food preferences or allergies.

Im a strict vegetarian. I also only eat low fat or non fat foods. Eikichi was a bit puzzled by being asked what foods he preferred eating, but none the less divulged the information.

Ill eat pretty much anything as long as its not boiled or fish. Tatsuya noted everyones preferences, retrieved his phone, then text his brother.

Eikichis a vegetarian, so no meat or fattening foods. Lisa doesnt like boiled foods or fish. Within a minute Tatsuya received a response.

Okay, I guess desert will be angel food cake. In that case pick up some heavy cream and a packet of jello mix. You guys can decide on the flavor. Also pick up some more bell peppers and mushrooms.

Alright, I have our shopping list. Its getting late, so well visit the ramen shop tomorrow. Uhm...theres a slight problem. My bike can only seat two people. Tatsuya didnt know how they were going solve the problem regarding traveling arrangements.

Ill ride the bus with Hanaji and make sure she gets home okay. Im so pissed off right now, I dont think demons will want to mess with me. If they do then Ill give them hell. Hanaji, would you mind waiting a moment? I need to freshen up before we leave. Eikichi ran into the boys bathroom to reapply his face. Hanaji giggled lightly at Eikichis mannerisms.

Guys, would you do me a favor. Please dont tell Eikichi my real name. I know it sounds silly, but will you promise not to tell him? Tatsuya smiled and nodded his agreement to the promise.

Of course, we promise. Lisa smiled warmly at Miyabi.

Thank you! Eikichi returned from the bathroom. His make up flawless.

Ah, much better...Is it alright to leave them here?... Eikichi looked to his friends shades. Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.

I dont think anything can happen to them as they are, but we better hurry and figure things out before they fade away. Tatsuya put a reassuring hand on Eikichis shoulder. Eikichi smiled sadly at Tatsuya.

Alright, lets head out before it gets dark. Eikichi escorted Miyabi to the bus station. Tatsuya and Lisa boarded his bike and made their way to Satomi Tadashis. Tatsuya could feel that the three of them were about to embark on a long, strange journey. Tonight would mark the beginning of it. Tatsuya could feel that it would be a long night indeed.


End file.
